Olympian Acceptance
by CawthersJ
Summary: Percy is not a demi-god but son of Leto and Poseidon. Follow his trial of Betrayal from his birth and hopefully to after being banished for 400 years. His story. T for later gore.
1. Chapter 1

Olympian Acceptance

KEY

Perseus=story

_Perseus=flashback_

Perseus=future Percy

400 years. 400 years is a long time. To anybody reading this. I have been banished for 400 years by my own family. My family who I loved with all my heart until they did what they did best. If you don't know who I am. I am Perseus Greek and Roman god of Storms and tides plus ice. Minor god of assassins, battle, future, water and loyalty. The 13th Olympian and only son of Leto and Poseidon. No one knows me. No one is there for me. This is the Story of how I came to be.

Before the 1st Titan war.

Poseidon strolled the corridors of his palace in Atlantis. He was still young then. Not married to Amphriprite but to Leto. Outside his walls shouts of Mermen and booms explosions were heard as Kronos's soldiers attacked. None of these sounds invaded the beautifully built Palace. The only sound heard was one of a baby.

Poseidon turned a corner and saw his wife holding their son in her arms. Poseidon came and crouched beside her and looked at the infant. Leto smiled at him as he put out a finger which the boy gripped.

"He's beautiful," Breathed Poseidon.

Leto nodded "Our son. Perseus." The couple crouched together in the palace. This moment of happiness could not last as an explosion racked the palace and fresh shouts were heard. Suddenly the roof cracked and a giant squid floated above. Its tentacles splayed out to the sides. Poseidon shot a beam, of energy from his trident and it blasted into Sharks that swam back the other way intent on killing the intruders. Poseidon pushed Leto away and shot out of the open roof in armour. His trident gripped tightly in his hand. Leto knew it was not safe but loathed to be parted with her husband. He sent out metal message to her saying

_Go my love to Olympus and Zeus will protect you. _Reluctantly she flashed out.

3 Years later. (Percy is only three years old but the equivalent of a human 22.)

The young man gripped his sword, Riptide, tightly as the humongous shark approached. He shot it like his father had done three years ago. He charged into the ranks of Monsters that had invaded and pulverised them. Stab cut, dodge, slice. The young man was unstoppable. Finallly all the monsters were dead.

Beams of light could be seen from over the top of a small bump covered in coral that grabbed any monster foolish enough to come near. He zoomed over it and found his father duelling an enraged Oceanus. The two struggled back and forth. Trident vs Trident. Perseus went to join his father when a small army of monsters appeared in front of him. He cut through them trying to reach his father, when a thunderbolt sounded and Zeus appeared. Neither of the three sea deity's moved as they looked at the king of the gods.

"Poseidon and Oceanus!" He bellowed. "No longer fight. Make peace." Percy squinted at Zeus as he swam up to his father. This wasn't like Zeus. The normally blood thirsty god was making a truce.

Oceanus obviously thought that Zeus had gone mad but said "And on what terms?" Zeus smiled a spark in his gleeful eyes igniting.

"Poseidon will marry one of your daughters." Zeus's smiled even more and so did Oceanus, The other two sea gods were furious. Before Poseidon god do anything Perseus spoke.

"Do not try and imagine that my father will marry when he is already."

Poseidon nodded. The glint in Zeus's eye grew brighter. "She no longer loves Poseidon." Suddenly it all came to Perseus and Poseidon.

"YOU INSULENT BIRDHEAD YOU STOLE MY WIFE YOU-"shouted Poseidon. His aurar suddenly exploded in rage. Oceanus flinched under the power.

20 years later

Poseidon married Amphriphrite and had Triton. They basically forgot me. But you could say I was the 5th Olympian. Reason? I was born before anybody else. Aphrotide made her self-known by trying to seduc me. Hestia still had her throne but Hades never had his. Apollo and Artemis were coming next. Then Hermes and Hephaestus then Hestia gave up her throne to the drunk (Dionysius. I you didn't guess). Ares and Athena were 'born'. I still had my throne but I had vowed never to love after the incident with Zeus and Leto. I'll pick up my story before the giant war.

Perseus sat on his throne thinking about what was happening back home in his father's palace. Triton was a pompous prawn and Perseus hated him for it. The merman was an idiot through and through.

The gods were arguing about their normal things. Hera and Zeus arguing about yet another demi-god son. Demeter was shouting that everybody should eat cereal. Poseidon was having a row with Triton through an Iris message. Hestia was nudging me. Trying to get me to open up to her. You see she had become sort of his mother after Leto left. Poseidon wanted to kill her for being unfaithful and was assisted by Hera. Perseus didn't. He stilled loved my mum (I'm British OK! It will go American when I get there but Perseus will still stay British ) and he didn't want to kill her. When the row between Hera and Zeus got to a warish point, two young immortals walked through the door.

The twins Apollo and Artemis (I don't know how old they are so I make it up. I don't care if Hermes is older than them or something). They were by human standards 16 years old but by godly only 1 year old.

Hera turned here normal warm brown eyes onto the two illegitimate children of Zeus. Zeus cringed knowing he was going to have a talking to later. Poseidon was curious and only Perseus knew who they actually were. He had visited them when he visited mother.

Perseus looked on bored as hell at the scene unfolding. Apollo puffed out his chest as everybody looked at him. "Hello. I'm Apollo son of Leto and Zeus and _older _twin of Artemis." Artemis elbowed him in the stomach winding him. Hera and Poseidon were outraged. Poseidon jumped off his throne and hurled his trident at the two. Apollo shielded his sister from the deadly weapon as it spiralled through the air. Hera looked just as furious and the rest weren't looking at the three pronged spear that was heading for the twins.

OK gunner interrupt. I still don't understand what happens next alright. I had visited my mother and had seen them. I still loved my mother and couldn't bring myself to hate the twins (I HATE MY LOYALTY DOMAIN!)

Memories flooded back to Perseus as the trident descended upon its target. They were the cutest couple growing up.

**FLASHBACK**

_Perseus walked through the countryside of Greece. All his responsibilities were forgotten. No hunting,, no kicking demi gods over Mt Olympus. Just a normal day._

_Percy sighed. He walked on until he reached a forest. Just as he entered. A scream sounded from within. Perseus's tunic turned into assassins robes (SEE ASSASSINS CRRED 4) and he scaled a tree and started to hop from branch to branch. The voices became clearer until he could make them out._

"_Get behind me sis," screamed a boy who was answered by a cry of "NO WAY"_

_Perseus jumped onto another tree that was on the edge of a cliff. Below him lay a scene of golden dust and golden ichor. Two children leaking ichor had bows in their hand fending off what could be a small army of monsters. Hellhounds jumped at the two. The two were so preoccupied they didn't notice an empousi who snatched the boy and dragged his to the cliff edge. Just as the monster from Tartarus was about to plant her fangs into the screaming boy, Perseus jumped. He sailed through the air and with his wrist blades stabbed the empousi. It screamed and turned to dust and the boy looked up at him with fear._

"_Behind me!" shouted Perseus to the girl who did what he said. The monsters hesitated them attacked. Perseus took a few of them out with throwing knifes them he charged at them. For a minute he was a whirlwind of death, destruction and monster dust. When the last monster was killed he turned to the two children._

_Slowly he walked over to them. His boots crunched on dried leaves. Perseus crouched down next to them and asked "What are your names?"_

"_Apollo and-"started the boy_

"_Artemis. Twins of-"_

"_Leto."_

**Flashback end**

(((I still don't know to this day what prompted me to do what I did.)))

I flashed out in front of them and blocked the trident with Riptide. The blue metal clattered to the floor and everybody looked at the ice god who's eyes had tuned a pale blue. Saying nothing he walked back to his throne. His casual clothing of a tunic shifted until he was wearing his assassins outfit (Look at assassins creed 4). Slowly, dramatically Perseus pulled his hood over his head and sat down. Everybody looked away. Even Zeus was scared of him when he was angry. Hestia looked at him with sadness behind the flames that were her eyes. The meeting continued and eventually two more thrones were added to the collection. One bright Yellow and one silver. Apollo the newly made sun god and god of literature was practically brimming with sunlight and he hummed tunes as he sat down on his throne. Artemis was stoic. Completely different from her brother.

I still don't understand why I did what I did that day. It just felt natural.

Review. Also check out my other story for thee inheritance cycle. I shall keep it going but will do this at the same time! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! (again) If you are reading this then you have read (hopefully) the first chapter.

Review!

Let it begin!

Olympian Acceptance Chapter 2

400 years. That's a long time huh. Never thought I would last that long when that multitude of Bird head's, burnt barbeques and owl heads banished me. I never thought it would happen. It's all down to Zeus's stupid brain. He's so paranoid.

Well if you want to understand the way I am what I am, I will tell you. Let's carry on from the beginning of the giant war. Well near. About 200 years after the titan war.

Perseus looked at his daughter. The baby born of ice. He loved her with all his heart and he would never want to part with her. The adoptive mother of her, Ifnia leaned in a little closer.

"Whats going to happen to her?" asked Ifnia looking up at Perseus.

Perseus sighed. The baby girl looked up and saw her father for the first time. Her ice blue eyes examined him, almost like a daughter of Athena. Like Athena he swore never to love but for the first time he couldn't help himself. He'd been alive for 100 years and never once had he loved anybody.

"You must take her. Zeus will not allow me to keep her with me. I swore an oath never to love and Zeus will be angry that even though she is not natural, she is my daughter."

Ifnia tenderly took her from Perseus's arms and said "Why not leave her at the camp you persuaded Zeus to form for the demi-gods?"

"Because Zeus will still be angry and will try to kill her. Only when she can fend for herself must she know who she is. By Hades, my father will be angry." A tremor shook the earth but Perseus quenched it using his natural born powers.

"Illlenia." Breathed Ifnia at the baby.

Perseus looked at her and asked "Illenia?"

The person who had caught the cold god of Olympus turned towards her love. "She will be called Illenia." Perseus joined her again when a mighty roar of thunder summoned him to a council meeting. Perseus put an hand on Ifnia and flashed out.

Ifnia didn't notice he'd gone but cooed at the young Illenia. She would never be bothered by the cold because when there it is cold. There is ice and where there's ice Perseus can watch anything.

14 years later

Perseus looked at the camp that was assembled for demi-gods at the base of Mt Olympus. His assassins that he would train would often pop up in his cabin down there that looked onto the lake beside the Poseidon cabin. His assassins were men that had forsaken woman because they had realised what Perseus had realised. They were unfaithful. Never mind that Artemis had a completely different view on things. (Sorry to all girls who read this. I have to put up with Artemis in fics)

Thankfully Zeus hadn't found Illenia, who was now 14 years old. _**(Gennna but in. Ummm what was I gonna say?) **_Perseus had given her a copy of Riptide called frost made completely out of ice _**(Oh yes. Zeus isn't as paranoid at that time so we gods are allowed to see our children!)**_. 14 years of age was the age Perseus and Ifnia had agreed to send Illenia to camp. She knew who her father was _**(obviously I visited her)**_ and was told by her mother to set out to the camp at the foot of Mt Olympus.

She'd been walking for almost 3 days and the number of monsters attacking her had gone up as she neared the camp but today she would arrive.

Illenia P.O.V

Damn I hate my dad. Why couldn't he help me. At least I wasn't cold for this walk. Never thought I reach my goal though. I'd seen Mt Olympus ages ago. But the damn mountain was so big I didn't reach the foot hills until today.

I was walking through a snow covered bush when a monster jumped at me. Now a normal demigod would die and when the monster is a hellhound half the size of half the Parthenon. Well sufficed to say, almost everybody put in that position would die. But not me. I grew up in a small village but that small village was almost like living in Sparta. Training from the day I could walk. Then my father gave me frost, which is made out of celestial ice (I made that up). I love my mum (I M BRITISH!) but surely she could give me some direction apart from, it's in the foothills of Mt Olympus. I pulled out frost and rolled away as th hellhound lunged at me. Every part of my body was tense. It charged at me again and I rolled diagonal and struck out. Frost sunk into its body and it exploded into dust. I carried on my journey through snow and ice and thankfully no monsters. As I said before I'm not cold because of my powers.

I was close to giving up when I saw a small archway. The words _A camp for Heroes of the gods _were etched into its side (lame I know). Now I'm not vain enough to think I'm a hero…yet. (She's meant to be modest like Percy is in the original series)

I stumbled through the arch and collapsed. After a while I felt strong hands pull me up and lift me onto their shoulders accompanied by the clop of hooves. With that as my last thought I fell into the sweet balm of sleep.

I coughed as I came to. I tried to sit up but hands pushed me gently back onto the bed.

"Whoa. Don't want to get up yet." I looked at the person who spoke and saw a boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair not unlike my own. He smiled at me and helped me sit up again.

Still groggy I asked "Who are you?"

"Jason son of Poseidon." He held out his hand which I shook.

"How's the new recruit bro?" asked a voice from behind Jason. Jason looked up at the ceiling muttering "By the gods, can't I get a break. I mean having a brother like that and being a living target for Ares kids and Apollo's." Another boy walked through the door with a swagger that instantly told me what sort of boy he was. He was one of those who bullied people out in the fields (from Sparta) and always thought he was the best and flirted with everybody.

I looked him over. He was about the same height as Jason but looked older. Maybe 16, 15 while Jason looked 12 could be 13 or even 14. The other boy walked over to the bed. "Hello hotty. The names Aneas favourite son of Poseidon and the best sword fighter the world has ever seen." Yup definatly a pompous prawn (did I get Pompous prawn right).

"My names Illenia. Thanks for asking and no I'm not one of your conquests as men put it." Jason smiled proudly at me. Clearly fed up of Aneas taking bake to his cabin is it? Meanwhile Aneas looked furious. The prick must have been thinking _how she dare insult the coolest man on earth._ Aneas didn't give up "Are you sure. I mean we could be such a good team. You know, you and i." Seriously? Ten seconds in this camp and boys are already trying to kiss me, bed me. I swear he could be a son of Aphrodite. He doesn't even know whether or not I'm his sister yet. Which thankfully I'm not.

"Get away from me please. Before I punch you." I said as politely as I could. Aneas was furious and Jason was almost rolling around on the floor with laughter.

Aneas stormed out of the room and Jason said "You're going to fit in just right here, although I would watch out for the Aphrodite girls. They love Aneas. You do know your are a half blood right?" I nodded.

"Has your dad or mum-"

"Dad"

"Has your dad visited you?" I nodded again. "So he's the one who gave you this sword." My belt was on a small table to the side with Frost in it. He went to pull it out and it gleamed with the sunlight. He went to touch the blade but I screamed "Stop!. The blade will hurt anybody who I don't allow to touch the blade."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "And do you not trust me?"

"I don't have anything to go on so far." He shrugged and asked

"What's is made of?"

"Celestial Ice." With the word ice he fell of the stool he was sitting on. The blade spun twice in the air and I caught and placed it on the side. Jason had got up by now and looked at me. Suddenly a blue light appeared above her head and when she looked up she saw a glowing blue sword.

"It can't be. He swore never to love." The glowing blue symbol was that of my dad's.

A centaur entered the infirmary, I guess that what it's called, and almost fell over. He managed to keep his feet or more hooves on the ground and said "Welcome t-t-to camp half-blood Illenia daughter of the ice god Perseus."

Hi again. Thank you to son of hades 04 for reviewing. Sorry to any readers about how it's not really centred on Perseus but I wanted to introduce Illenia who might or might not play a big role. She was originally just for the giant war but I kind of caught up in it. Skipping to the battle field next and possible death of Illenia then I will be moving forward in time. Oh by the way Perseus butting in is the **(FCSVICJV) **and me talking is this (zesgrcjtvkbl). Yup that's how I speak. I tried not to make Illenia a prick like Aneas and despite them being uncle and niece (Illenia and Jason) love might bloom. Later. Review


	3. Chapter 3

Olympian Acceptance Chapter 4

Perseus. Peeerrrseuuus. The name kind of rolls of the tongue. Well not as good as Percy. Still my life is still how it is. Thinking back on Illenia and Jason. My favourite demi gods. At least they didn't betray me. Wow. Those traitors. I'm doing this so you can understand. So you can understand why I'm banished, which is actually for no reason. I'm doing this so you who ever reads this will not judge me by the brand on my neck. So you will not join millions of others who hate me.

* * *

The battle field of Olympus.

Perseus was a whirlwind of power. Any monster that came near him was demolished. Any monsters that even turned his way were immediately dust. The battle field were the two sides fought was his home. The Snow and Ice he'd created to portect camp now was the reason why the army of Olympus was where it was.

Perseus swung at his enemy knowing it was going to be blocked. He daughter weaved in and out of his immortal enemy, slicing his scaly legs. Herial was the worst foe that anybody could imagine. He was born to defeat Perseus. Born in flames his body was covered in them. The one good side of fighting him as that because Perseus was god of battle strategy he was completely dumb when it came to fighting. He was all the gods worst nightmare but specifically Perseus's. Herial snarled and swung at Perseus which Perseus caught with his blade. Herial's mouth moved into a snarl as he struggled against Perseus's superior strength. All the other battles were meagre compared to this one. Lightning bolts and blasts of sea water were nothing compared to the ice shard and the fire. The whirling hurricane and blast of spray and whirlwind of snow far outclast any other battle as the two immortals struggled back and forth. Thinking quickly Perseus created ice around the giants knees which started to melt from the flames.

Illenia looked at her father. She had conquered much in her short life time. She was 17 years old and had held the sky and saved Lady Artemis from torment at the beginning of the war when she was captured by Gration, the titan born to oppose her. Ice started to sprout of her arms creating a stairway up to the head of the giant. While Perseus kept Herial at bay Illenia climbed higher until she was level to the giants chin. Anyone from the outside wouldn't be able to see what was going on. It was at that moment Herial noticed her. Momentarily he let one of his hands go and swiped at her with his hand. He hit her full on and she went tumbling through the air. She stopped suspended by the storm created by her father and her wounds receded as the water touched them and when she was done she powered through the air onto the giants face. Pulling out Frost she plunged it through the giants eyes. Herial screamed as golden Ichor poured out and Illenia used her foot to extract the sword.

Everybody on the battle field froze at the sound. The few giants that were left were beaten and bloody. And the rest were just golden dust on the floor. For a moment Herial, Perseus and Illenia came clear of the smoke and rain. Jason who had managed to kill Polybotes the giant born to oppose his father rushed up to the three as Illenia was spat out y an explosion from the giant. It was almost like a supernova the amount of energy dispersed. She landed heavily on the dust and blood coloured snow. Jason ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. She was limp in his arms and she wasn't breathing. Jason shook her and sobbed into her hair.

Herial fell to Riptide and he toppled over and dissolved. Perseus looked triumphant until he noticed Jason and his daughter. The two had been inseparable during their time at the camp and Perseus realised they loved each other. Perseus didn't approach his daughter and his brother but hung back with his father and the rest of the gods.

Jason was still on the ground rocking back and forth with Illenia's body. "You can't leave me." He shouted "NO Please!" Hillereia a daughter of Athena ran up to the two and enveloped Jason with a hug. That was when Illenia breathed. Her chest heaved in and out as she regained consciousness.

Jason hugged her tightly as she came round. "D-d-did we w-w-win?" asked Illenia looking up at Jason. Jason wiped away tears as she looked at him. She reached up and kissed him on the lips and he smiled as she pulled away. Illenia looked at her dad but she knew by his face that Jason was going to get a serious talking to. The rest of the gods smiled at the two and Hillereia smiled and enveloped the two in a hug again which was returned just as eagerly. A few romans appeared at the side of the battle field looking in wonder at the site before them. They were the force that kept the monsters at bay while the Greek helped their parents. Aneaus had turned out to be a traitor and even Poseidon was glad see the back of him.

With gleeful smiles they all headed back to the camp.

* * *

In the Olympian throne room.

Perseus flashed into his throne as the heroes of the battle. He'd been talking to Jason and made sure that the boy understood what he had to do to keep his daughter. Even Hades was present at the meeting standing at the side of the room. Artemis entered the throne room and shot a glance at Perseus and send him a message _well done seaweed brain. Make sure to keep Jason in line._

_I will Arty. _He said teasingly.

_Barnacle beard!_

_Barnacle beard is my father and lunatic!_

_Hey how does that count?_

_Well do you know what people who love the moon are called Lunatics. _Perseus laughed mentally at Artemis who had a stunned expression on her face. The two had developed a fierce rivalry what with the assassins and the hunters. The hunters came after the assassins but Perseus hadn't started the row. It was a certain assassin named Themus and a hunter named Zoe (Can't be bothered to do the fancy e) fighting each other out of a dispute that came from them arguing about how unfaithful girls were and vice versa until they came to blows.

Themus won because of superior strength but since then there had been a big rivalry. Illenia and Jason entered the throne room holding hands and smiling. Illenia did a little wave to Perseus who waved back.

Once all the demigods present (15) were in their positions Zeus jumped up his bolt turning into a staff that he banged on the floor "Welcome heroes. We have won the battle with the brave efforts of me and all the other gods especially Perseus." Perseus inclined his head at Zues as thanks for the recognition. "I also state that I would not of been possible without my son Herculedus who bravely lead the romans into battle and I would like to reward him with the offer of becoming a god."

Herculedus stepped (By the way moving on faster after this) forward from the roman ranks and swaggered up to the front. He was just essentially a tougher version of Aneaus but had more girls and more muscles. Like all sons of Zeus would have said he said "I accept your gracious offer my lord."

Zeus smiled at his son _He's the exact same as Zeus. A lying cheating bastard. Zeus must be so proud._ Thought Perseus. Zeus banged his staff again which turned into his lightning bolt. He shot Herculedus and shouted dramatically "I now pronounce Herculedus minor god of Thunder!"

Zeus sat back down as Herculedus flashed off. Probably to chat up a daughter of Venus. "I would like to conclude thi-"

"_AHEM!" _said the two sea deity's at the same time. Zeus sighed. Perseus and Poseidon stood up and pronounced

"Illenia my daughter and Jason my brother for your acts of bravery we give you the offer of becoming a major god!" Shouted Perseus.

"Illenia my sons daughter and Jason my son for your acts of bravery we give you the offer of becoming a major god!" shouted Poseidon together.

Jason and Illenia looked at each other and said together with confidence "We accept my lords!"

The Greeks erupted into cheers and Illenia and Jason kissed each other making the Greeks scream louder. Perseus raised Riptide and Poseidon raised his trident and together they made their children into gods.

"All hail Illenia goddess of caring and minor god of ice and loyalty" shouted Perseus over the excited shouts of the Greek demi-gods while Poseidon shouted "All hail Jason god of the sea bed and caring and minor god of the sea and loyalty."

The two kissed again and left the throne room with their friends. Perseus looked at his father and he nodded to him. He was going to see his daughter again but right now he felt like killing some monsters. Perseus transformed into his assassins robes and left at the same time as Artemis. He felt like doing some killing with an assassin so he sought out Themus and landed just a far away from him. He walked round a tree and saw a sight he thought he would never see and never forget.

Themus was holding onto a girl in a silver outfit and when he went round to the side he saw it was Zoe he was _Kissing! _A to make himself known he said in a calm tone "Themus let go of that hunter please." At that moment there was another flash and Artemis appeared. He face changed from content to shock to anger "Zoe what are you doing with this boy. An assassin no less."

Zoe looked up at the slightly taller Themus and she said "I fell out of a tree and thy boy Themus caught me." He voice was perfectly calm. Artemis calmed down and said "Right. But Zoe, you have to wash the hunter's uniforms for a month." There was an ordibal groan from Zoe but she left Themus and walked with Artemis. Themus turned to Perseus expecting to be stripped of his assassins uniform. What he didn't expect was the words Perseus spoke.

"Themus I never want to see that again. One more time and you shall lose your place as an assassin. You are lucky I decided to cover up your tracks, or you would be Jackalope,"

A shudder ran up the assassins spine but Themus not running with what he got said to the calm but inwardly enraged god "You betrayed your oath."

Perseus had turned at this point and was leaving when he heard this. He turned around sharply and his eyes looked like actual ice and the winds picked up. Ice sprouted from the ground and rose up to encase the assassin. Just before it did it stopped and receded back to the ground. "I never engaged in such activities. I created my daughter out of snow and ice. She was my gift to woman I loved who is now dead. Killed by Gaea but I never even kissed her. I did not betray my oath. Goodbye Themus. I do not want to see you again."

Perseus left the ex-assassin who was now dressed in a tunic and looked fearfully at the snow and ice around him. Turning into the warmer parts of the forest he ran.

Themus P.O.V (He will be a big character)

That bastard. Why is he so touchy about that subject? I bet he actually kissed that woman. He had a kid and I'm not even allowed to kiss a girl. It's probably because of the fact she's a hunter but who cares. I will get my revenge. I know I'm still partial immortal but I've gone back to my original powers. That of the sky. I will bring my _master _down one day. One day I will kill him and his precious daughter!

* * *

Dun Dun dah!

Thanks to PixelUp for reviewing. See you guys next time.

Review.!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to the next chapter. As always, thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Olympian acceptance chapter 4

I'm surrounded in blackness and fire. My prison is the torture chamber of many. The playground of some and the place of judgement for all. I am here in this blackness of fire. I wish that I couldn't be alive that I could be mortal. But it is for naught. I pray to the primordials who don't answer me. I pray to the underworld rivers but they do not answer me and I pray to chaos who surely would not let this happen but it is for naught. Maybe I'll get out and if I do I will feel sorry for you for if you are reading this then you are in my prison.

* * *

1600 (I know big jump but who CARES!)

The man jumped from tree to tree leaving no sound as he went. Screams could be heard in the distance as he moved. The screams stopped and were interrupted by a roar. The man kept up his relentless pace through the trees. A small clearing came into site and in the clearing was a boy surrounded by Hydras. The man approached and jumped once and landed on one of the hydras. The monster bucked as he landed snaking its necks round. Before it could spit acid the man pulled out a sword and swiped it through the necks of two of the heads. Before they could grow back it was enveloped in ice that was so cold it burnt the skin of the Hydra.

The other heads enraged spat deadly acid at the man. Before they could hit the man jumped out of the way. The yellow acid struck the skin of the hydra burning it making the monster scream in agony. The man moving faster than any god, sliced off all the necks and froze them with ice. The flailing stumps wriggled back and forth as the body moved and then it finally fell over and exploded into dust. By now the other Hydra's had turned on the man and were spitting acid at him. He danced in and out of the deadly spays closer and closer towards the beasts until he was close enough and then he struck. In less than 3 seconds all the hydras were dead with ice covered stumps instead of heads.

The man marched over to the boy and pulled him to his feet. "Who are you?" asked the frightened boy.

The man pulled back his hood revealing a tanned face with ice blue eyes and black hair. "I am Harold." (OHH you say. NOT PERSEUS?)

The boy looked up into the man's ice eyes. "My names Humphrey. What were those things." The young boys small grey eyes inspected the man with an understanding only a son of Athena could have.

"They were Hydras." Harold said kneeling down next to the boy. The boy seemed confused for a second then asked "Aren't they from Greek myths?"

Harold scoffed at 'myths' "There are never myths, there are story's. People create myths because they don't believe in something that actually happened or exists."

"Will anymore of those things attack me?" asked the inquisitive young Humphrey.

Harold sighed "Yes they will, but this time you will have something to defend yourself with." Harold pulled out a knife from his belt and handed it to Humphrey. "Go east until you find an arch way. You will be safe there." Humphrey nodded and set off in the direction Harold pointed out.

Harold sighed as he watched him go. Another demi-god helped. Good. He turned to leave but was stopped by a rustle in the bushes. He turned around and stumbled back as something hit him directly above the heart.

He stumbled one more time then fell on his back. A silver arrow protruding from his chest. A women with auburn hair appeared above him and wrenched the arrow out. Harold gasped as it came free and blood poured out from his wound. His mouth refused to breath and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He knew he would die.

Themus P.O.V

This should teach my _master _ i thought as i watched Harold go down. Another bastard child. Now to make it better.

3rdP P.O.V

Themus watched as Artemis, who he had tricked into attacking Harold walked away. Quietly he moved over to the corpse and pulled a throwing knife free. He spun it twice in his hands and then threw it. It connected with Artemis's back and she fell over screaming in pain. Golden ichor poured down her back, soaking into ther clothes. Themus smiled then he took the knife and ran away from the scene. When he was far enough away he brought the dagger to his throat and not even hesitating hie slit it. He died with a smile on his face. Knowing that his _master_ was doomed.

* * *

Perseus was leaving his mortal house when a thunderbolt summoned him to a council meeting. He flashed out and arrived in his throne. It was clear Zeus was in a bad mood. Everyone turned up apart from Artemis.

"Perseus you accused of treason against the rest of the council." Perseus, who was already seeping into his usual state during a council meeting, was jolted awake by bronze chains clamping down on his arms and his legs.

Convinced it was just a joke on his behalf Perseus said "And what evidence do you have to support this claim god of thunder." Zeus clearly wasn't in the mood because he shouted

"You second child Harold attacked Artemis."

Perseus was beside himself with fury "Harold was under my orders Zeus."

"Exactly" cam the voice of Athena "Everybody knows of your rivalry with Artemis. I'm ashamed by you."

"Ask Artemis to swear on the Styx that this is true." Shouted back Perseus.

Apollo rose from his chair at this point. His body had started to radiate powerful heat "Artemis is in the infirmary because she was attacked by your son. She managed to kill him. What more evidence do you want!" he screamed, his voice hitting a touch of hysteria.

The rest of the Olympians remained silent but Poseidon looked at his son with pity and anger.

Zeus raised his master bolt. "I hereby strip you of your position as an Olympian and offer you a choice. Admit that you ordered Artemis to be killed or be sent to Tartarus!"

Perseus was thrown onto the floor as his throne dissolved. "I would never order for my family to be killed."

Zeus turned to the other Olympians "Do you agree with me?" He asked to those assembled. Everybody nodded and Poseidon stood wanting to talk to his son,

"I'm ashamed to call you my son. You are no longer my part of my family." He was on the verge of crying at this point.

"Why would I hurt you? My domain is loyalty. When have I never not helped and given you advice." Whispered Perseus, to shocked to lash out with his powers.

"Say no more traitor." Said Zeus, his voice dripping with hate. He walked over to Perseus and etched a mark into his neck that looked like this M. "Let all who he meets know he is a traitor by this sign. Let Illenia be banished as well."

Perseus's eyes opened in alarm "NO, Not her. Leave her here. she doesn't have anything to do with this" Zeus looked at the other Olympians then bellowed

"I now banish you to Tartarus." Zeus through his master bolt at Perseus who dissolved at it's touch and disappeared. Zeus sat triumphantly down on his throne licking his lips.

All the other gods had hate filled in their eyes even Poseidon. Only one person is the room was crying. The flames of the hearth dimmed as she cried for she knew who the real person was that attacked Artemis and tricked her into killing Harold and she knew she could have prevented it.

* * *

So you see now you know what I've been through and hopefully you will never read this because you won't of been sent down into Tartarus. I am Perseus son of none. Betrayed god of Olympus.

_OUTSIDE of the BOOK_

Perseus put the small book down that he had found in the Styx. He dropped the quill to the floor along with the book and set of out into the fiery hell of Tartarus. He had started to right everything down just so he wouldn't go mad. All monsters avoided him and as well they should. Percy still had his powers and he had killed almost all the monsters in Tartarus when he first arrived. No one came near the vengeful god, not even the titans. They had tried to recruit Perseus and Ipatueas and Hyperion had become a bloody heap on the floor with organs sticking out.

Perseus wondered the endless depths of the pit in silence, killing any monster he came across. His skill hadn't declined in all his years in the pit. If anything it had got better. He saw a hell hound running away but he shot it with a shard of ice. Perseus came across the river Styx and stopped by the waters edges. He looked at his reflection in the water. It didn't show him. Because the Styx collected forgotten dreams what he saw was him holding Frank. His Daughters immortal son, smiling at the baby in his arms.

Not able to look at the scene anymore he turned away from the dangerous waters. His loyalty stopped him from hating his family and he hated it. When Perseus declined the offer of Hyperion the titan had showed him what had actually happened. He was so angry he killed monsters for days on end not resting but killing. He didn't stop to think when he killed 5 drakons.

Perseus was so caught up in memories that he didn't notice a purple light emanating from the River. The water started bubbling and out of the water strode Lady Styx. She wore a purple dress and she had black hair cascading down to her shoulders.

"Perseus" she whispered. Perseus jumped around and when he saw lady Styx he bowed politely towards her.

"Lady Styx," he acknowledged.

"Perseus, I know you want to leave this place and normally I wouldn't help. But I know that you were wrongly sentenced to this hell hole." A tremor shook the earth and Lady Styx shouted towards the ground "Yes it is a hell hole Tartarus. ACCEPT THAT!" The tremors stopped and Lady Styx calmed down.

"There for I am offering you a way out but it comes with a price."

Perseus smiled his gratitude and asked "What price my Lady?"

"You must give up your immortality. You will become a demi-god but will still have the same powers as you possess but you shall be put into a 13 year old body."

Perseus thought for a moment. He wasn't desperate to get out but he felt the need to leave Tartarus. "I accept my lady."

Styx nodded and waved her hand. Perseus stumbled as his strength receded and then everything went black.

* * *

Hello. Sorry if you thought the whole story would be based in the past. But this is exciting…..RIGHT?!

Sorry

Please review!

-CAWTHERSJ OUT!


End file.
